heim
by sabun cair
Summary: YuumaLuka—Luka dan impresi pertama tentang tempat tinggal mereka dulu.


**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

a/n you can read it as a one-shot or continuous from **plateau**.

* * *

 **heim**

— _to go or return home_ —

* * *

Luka diperbolehkan pulang setelah menjalani lebih dari tiga minggu perawatan intensif. Ingatannya memang masih belum kembali sama-sekali, tapi seluruh luka bekas kecelakaan yang ia alami telah sembuh sepenuhnya.

Sebagai suami, Yuuma awalnya enggan membawa Luka pulang. Pria itu lebih mengusulkan agar Luka tetap menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Paramedis bisa mengurus Luka dengan profesional jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu, begitu katanya.

Logis, memang. Tetapi Luka, yang telah terlalu bosan terkurung di gedung berbau antiseptik, bersikeras untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Aku ingin melihat rumah _kita_."

Itu hanya seuntai kalimat yang diucapkan dengan penuh spontanitas. Nyaris refleks, malah. Tapi Yuuma bisa merasakan ada begitu banyak perasaan, harapan, dan beberapa emosi lain yang tak teridentifikasi menyatu dan menggulung di dalam sana.

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Baiklah." Pada akhirnya, ia pun menyetujui permintaan Luka.

* * *

Kediaman mereka terletak di sebuah kawasan perumahan yang tak begitu jauh dari keriuhan pusat kota. Kira-kira hanya butuh sekitar duapuluh menit berkendara dari rumah sakit dan sampailah mereka di sana.

Meleset jauh dari perkiraan Luka, suasana di sekitar sana terasa abu-abu dan suram dan dingin. Nyaris seperti kompleks yang didiami para hantu, padahal hanya para individualis yang tak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang sekitar.

Luka, pada awalnya, membayangkan ada sedikit keceriaan di tempat ini. Mungkin sedikit ornamen hijau-merah khas natal dan tahun baru yang terpasang di pintu-pintu rumah tetangga, mungkin juga sayup tepuk tangan bercampur gelak tawa para orangtua diiringi anak-anak yang menyanyikan lagu tahun baru dengan lidah mereka yang cadel.

Mungkin ini efek bulan Januari, Luka mencoba berpikir positif. Bukankah semua orang akan terlalu malas bergerak di bulan yang suhunya kerap kali terjun bebas?

Wanita itu mengangkat wajah, sementara telapak tangannya menangkap sebutir salju, membiarkannya segera meleleh di sana.

* * *

Pagar yang melindungi rumah mereka dari peradaban luar tak lebih dari satu meter tingginya. Bercat hitam dan engselnya masih luwes digerakkan, tanda bangunan tersebut belum lama dihuni.

Ketika memasuki pekarangan depan, hal pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatan Luka adalah gundukan dingin salju bekas kemarin malam; beberapa pot-pot tanaman yang terlihat menderita; serta teras yang muram dan kesepian. Berapa lama mereka meninggalkan rumah ini? Luka mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya dalam hening.

"Apa kita sering menghabiskan waktu di sini?" Luka bertanya, tiba-tiba. Membuat Yuuma, yang tengah berkutat dengan kunci, menoleh.

Mata pria itu, warnanya kuning tajam, bergulir dan menemukan sosok Luka. Istrinya sedang berjongkok memerhatikan tumbuhan di pot. Mereka nyaris mati akibat hawa dingin.

"Hanya kau."

Klik-klak. Yuuma memutar kunci dan pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, menawarkan kehangatan ruangan yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu sering di rumah."

Luka diam sejenak, mencerna jawaban. Bahkan, meski ingatan akan masa lalunya absen, dia bisa mengambil konklusi bahwa Yuuma adalah suami yang sibuk. Sejenis _worka holic,_ bisa jadi. Mungkin itu sebabnya Yuuma mengerahkan seluruh waktunya selama Luka dirawat di rumah sakit. Karena Yuuma merasa bersalah telah sering membiarkan Luka lepas dari pengawasan, menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi dan ingatannya hilang sama sekali.

Memikirkan itu semua, membuat harapan yang tadinya membuncah di diri Luka sedikit luntur.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak ada foto kita?" Luka bertanya ketika memasuki ruang tamu.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, namun juga tidak terlalu sempit. Temboknya dicat putih bersih dan membuat kesan hangat di musim dingin begini. Perabotan seperti sofa dan guci menghiasi sudut-sudut. Akan tetapi, dinding di sana terasa sepi. Setidaknya, itu yang Luka yakini. Hanya ada satu lukisan berukuran sedang yang terpasung di dinding.

Ia mengernyit.

Rumahnya dan Yuuma, pada awalnya, ia kira dindingnya akan penuh dengan foto-foto atau kolase. Mungkin gambar mereka saat sedang menghabiskan liburan, kencan berdua, atau mungkin saat mereka masih melajang. Bukankah ornamen-ornamen seperti itu wajar ditemui di rumah sepasang suami istri?

Di tempat ini, ia tak menemukan satu pun.

"Kita jarang mengambil gambar."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali." Luka duduk di sofa kulit Skotlandia warna hitam. Nyaman. Pastilah dulu dia senang duduk di sini. Mungkin sambil menonton televisi atau membaca buku. Kemungkinan besar untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu atau menunggu Yuuma kembali dari kantor. Tatapan matanya agak melembut, membayangkan dirinya yang dulu menyambut Yuuma setiap pulang kerja.

Rutinitas monoton, tapi entah kenapa sangat menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan.

"Ya. Kau yang menolak setiap aku menawarkan memotret momen berdua kita."

"Kenapa?"

Yuuma terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya mencoba mencari kata yang tepat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengedikkan kedua bahu dengan cepat. "Memangnya kita punya album yang cukup menampung foto-foto itu nanti?"

Luka tertawa. Wajahnya menghangat. Sama seperti dadanya.

* * *

"Kita kehabisan makanan di sini."

Luka menghampiri Yuuma yang tengah membuka lemari es, menatap kecewa pada isinya yang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada dua butir telur, sekotak susu yang sudah dibuka, lalu beberapa buah tomat. Tak ada apa pun lagi. Artinya, mereka tidak bisa memasak makan malam.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan di luar?"

"Bukannya banyak restoran tutup di musim liburan begini?"

Yuuma teringat akan papan tanda tutup yang tergantung di pintu-pintu restoran yang ia lihat saat perjalanan kemari tadi. Satu helaan napas, pemuda itu pun bergerak mengambil mantel.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan belanja," katanya sembari menarik mantel dari gantungan.

Luka melirik ke jendela dapur yang tirainya belum ditutup. Indera penglihatnya menangkap cucuran kristal es berjatuhan dari langit. Terus dan terus, diiringi terpaan angin yang sudah pasti dingin sampai menusuk ke pori-pori kulit.

Luka membayangkan Yuuma harus keluar di bawah cuaca seperti itu. Menembus badai dengan mobil. Satu-satunya hal yang memastikan pria itu tetap aman adalah penghangat mobil dan lampu yang menyorot apa pun yang ada di depan. Yuuma harus tetap menjaga laju kendaraannya di atas jalanan yang mungkin sudah setengah beku. Tak ada yang menjamin mobilnya akan tergelincir kemudian menabrak pembatas jalanan.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Luka.

Yang terjadi pada Luka—

(—dia melihat kilasan cepat. Warnanya hitam dan putih, seperti sebuah film jaman dulu, hanya saja ini hanya berputar dalam kepalanya. Ada Luka dan mobilnya yang berputar tanpa kendali di tengah badai salju, sebelum akhirnya berhenti menabrak pembatas jalan dengan bunyi 'bam!' yang kencang.)

"Kau tunggu di sini, oke? Aku kembali lima belas menit la—"

Kalimat Yuuma terputus seriring ditariknya ujung bajunya. Pria itu menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Luka berdiri, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang berkilat cemas. Nyaris berkaca-kaca, malah.

Yuuma mengernyitkan keningnya. Tidak punya petunjuk mengenai apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Baru sedetik lalu, Luka tampak baik-baik saja. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, di detik selanjutnya, ia nyaris menangis seperti ini.

"Apa yang—"

"… Jangan pergi."

"…"

"Jangan pergi."

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Luka berbicara. Mungkin ini karena tangannya kini tengah menggenggam ujung baju Yuuma, melarangnya untuk jangan—bahkan untuk satu kali, jangan coba-coba— pergi atau menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Mungkin juga ini karena matanya yang menatap Yuuma dengan emosi tak terdefinisi.

Mungkin karena itulah Yuuma langsung merengkuh Luka, memerangkap wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Luka segera mencengkeram kemeja yang Yuuma kenakan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yuuma. Hawa menyengat musim dingin menghilang. Yang Luka rasakan hanya hangat dari tubuh Yuuma.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, menu makan malam yang terhidang di meja mereka hanyalah nasi dan telur dadar sederhana.


End file.
